


One Percent

by Pastel_and_Gore



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adult Frisk, Agender Frisk, Alphys Needs a Hug, Alphys-Centric, Alphys/Undyne child, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Depression, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Fanfiction, Feels, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I Don't Even Know, Non-Binary Frisk, Older Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Sad, Sad Papyrus, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans-centric, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt, These updates are really random but long, This is literally just sad, i made my friend mad because of chapter two, i promise this fic isn't dead, im sorry, like really mad, moral maybe?, sadfic, self harm mention, they apologized later, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_and_Gore/pseuds/Pastel_and_Gore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of being married, Alphys and Undyne want to have a child together, but cannot do without a donor. Thus, Alphys creates a contraption to fill in most of the equation, except the proper reproduction magic needed. So, the two wives agree to call up Sans. Sans hesitately agrees after Alphys says it shouldnt track any of his genetics, but tries to hide this from his brother, Papyrus, in order for him not to get offended, but as more incidents pop up it becomes more difficult to do so. The project is successful and Undyne becomes pregnant. After the baby is born, however, things take a turn for the worst. Will everyone recover from tragedy? Will the baby be normal even with a slight genetic trace of Sans? Or will everything crash and burn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: The Experiment

“One Percent”

Part I:  
The Experiment

It was a hot day in the Hotlands, like always, but things got a bit hotter when Alphys had asked Sans to meet up with her at the MTT Resort’s restaurant, in which she popped up a favor which was the strangest question Sans had been asked before.

“You want to what?” Sans exclaimed, his eye sockets widening at Alphys’s question and slamming his arms on the table.

Alphys had asked Sans to meet her in the restaurant at the MTT Resort, as aforementioned, for an “important discussion.” Little did Sans know it was… This.

“Undyne and I want t-to have a child together,” Alphys repeated. “B-but since we are both female w-we can't actually have a child without dealing with too much magic and time. So, U-Undyne and I decided that we w-wanted to ask you to donate a… Um… Y-you know.”

“Wait, what?” the short skeleton leaned his head onto his hand, then placing his arm back down, facing his friend. “Why in the hell would you ask me?”

“Look, no offense, b-but Papyrus wouldn't exactly u-understand, Mettaton doesn't h-have those c-certain components, and Asgore,” she trailed off, looking away and twiddling her thumbs nervously, then quickly facing Sans again. “We just think you would be a b-better candidate.”

“Trust me, I'm not,” he mumbled, shifting his eyes away for a moment while crossing his arms. “Plus, I just don't feel comfortable-“

“You won't have to,” the scientist interrupted. “I m-made a machine that will gather everything so you r-really won't have to do anything!”

Quick lesson on the reproduction system of monsters. Monster and humans reproduce in almost the same way, depending on the monster.

For example, monsters with genitals reproduce sexually, such as monsters like animal hybrids and some ghost, but they have to be two separate genders, just like in humans.

But for monsters that don't necessarily have genitals, such as monsters like skeletons and TEMMIEs, they produce magically, some might say it's magic-sexual, again, they have to be two separate genders, just like in humans, mainly because male and female reproduction magic have different components that the other doesn't.

As far as a magic-reproduction goes, it starts out like sexual reproduction, but two monsters would have sex to formulate E and S magic that combine to form a zygote, similar to eggs and sperm cells, there are, of course, many other types of magic-sexual magic that it formulates, but these are the main ones. 

Now, the rest is all magic, it's a long and dangerous process that mainly depends on the mother of the baby, seeing how it takes place in a womb-like place in the mother. The rest is kinda measured in a more mathematical equation that the father provides that balances out many things that the baby needs to survive for the next nine months. 

Magic-reproduction and sexual reproduction is hard to combine, but it's still very possible, but normally doesn't happen due to the complications it may cause.

Yes, sex still needs to occur, but it's half magical and half sexual reproduction. Instead of chemical releasing in a sexual organ, the magical aspect takes over as afore mentioned with E and S magic, along with other reproduction magic. 

Now the rest depends on who's the mother, if the mother is magic-relying, then the baby relies on magic provided from the father. If the mother isn't magic-relying, then the pregnancy continues on like a human pregnancy occurs.

“Alphys,” he sighed, holding his skull once again, closing his eyes, and leaning back in his comfy chair a bit, thinking for a moment.

“Sans, please,” she begged, leaning forward, her hands gripped to the edge of the table, a light clink was heard from her ring on her left ring finger. “We haven't wanted a-anything this b-badly, n-not sense our marriage.”

Alphys and Undyne had been married for two and a half years now. Undyne had moved in with Alphys after a renovation for the top floor to, not only to give it more privacy, but also for a bigger space for the two wives. A nice pool and air cooling system was installed as well.

The hoodie-wearing skeleton sat silently for a few seconds that felt like hours. “Fine,” Sans moved his hand off of his forehead and faced Alphys again. “I'll do it.”

“Really?!” Alphys exclaimed excitedly, a huge smile appearing on her face. “T-thank you!”

Alphys, with tears of joy welling up in her eyes, lunged towards Sans, hugging him, surprising Sans, almost making them all tumbling down, but Sans kept the chair upright, shockingly.

Sans smiled on the inside, since he was always smiling, and hugged his friend back, though, a tiny sense of dread went through his mind.

Sans and Alphys let go of each other, Alphys looked at her hand, and realized that her ring wasn't on her hand, making her gasp.

“What's wrong?” Sans asked worriedly.

“My ring must've f-fallen off,” she clutched her head, starting to panic. “I-I don't see it!”

“Oh crap,” the skeleton blurted, getting out of his chair and looking around on the floor, finding it under the seat.

Sans got on his knee to lean down and picked it up. “Here, Alphys.”

“Oh my gosh!” Alphys exclaimed. 

“What the hell is this?!” A raspy, familiar voice shouted. 

“Um,” Alphys stiffened, as she turned around to see her wife. 

A bit confused as to why she was yelled at, she looked at Sans again and realized what it looked like, just about the time that Sans did.

“This isn't what it looks like!” Sans and Alphys cried as Sans quickly got back up.

“Alphys dropped her ring and-!” Sans was interrupted with a punch to the face from Undyne, luckily and surprisingly, Sans had gotten his defense up to twenty five.

Sans hit the back wall, leaving a Sans-shaped hole once he went through it, this sent the whole either restaurant out of there or hiding so they could watch the war unfold.

“Argh,” Sans groaned as he got back up to his feet. “Alright, that's it!”

Sans left eye flamed up as he used his power to pick up a plate of spaghetti and threw it at Undyne, hitting her in the face.

The left over customers “ooh’ed” at this as the ex-royal guard wiped off the spaghetti off of her face, this only fueled her anger.

“You're on, bonehead!” Undyne taunted as she conjured up a spear.

Undyne ran a spear through a steak in the shape of Mettaton’s face and chucked it at Sans. Sans easily tumbled his way out of the spear, causing another gap in the wall.

Sans chuckled as he picked the spear back up. “It's such a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, monsters like you,” he casted it back at Undyne. “Should be thanking me for agreeing to help you two out.”

The baffled fish lady caught the spear right before it could hit her. “What?”

“I said I would help you two out with your child,” he repeated, his left eye dimming back down to normal.

“What?!” Undyne cried, picking up Alphys. “You convinced him?”

“Yes!” Her companion answered. “And when I hugged him I-I dropped my ring somehow, he w-was just picking it u-up for me.”

"Oh," Undyne said. “Um, well, I guess this was just a big misunderstanding.”

Undyne placed Alphys down gently as she laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, Sans.”

“It's fine,” Sans replied, getting out of the rubble, beginning to walk away. “Welp, I'm going to Grillby’s. Catch ya on the flip side.”

"Um, sir!" an angry waiter called. “Who's paying for all of this?!”

“Don't worry, I'm good friends with Mettaton,” Sans answered. “I'm sure he'll understand.”

Sans continued to walk out of the restaurant, without a care in the world, though that same sense of dread continued to remain in his head, then again, it could've just been a headache from the wall he was just thrown into.

“Yeah, that has to be it,” Sans rationalized, trying to put that sense in the back of his mind.

Sans walked out from the resort, taking a moment to look around him, feeling as if he were being watched, he shrugged it off and continued walking.

He completely shrug it off as he made his way to the nearby elevator, until he got to the bottom floor, right as he stepped his foot out of the elevator, the feeling returned, this time, much stronger.

This feeling was familiar to him, but in a much different life, a life where, instead of the beautiful cool colors of the Ruins, they were a harsh hot color with a dominating black to go with it, Sans vaguely recalled this memory, only in his nightmares were they fully recalled, nightmares that Sans forced to the very back of his mind.

Along with this “watched” feeling, the feeling of dread came back to him, but more towards himself than the other feeling.

Sans knew who was causing this feeling now.

“Flowey, leave me alone,” he cautioned, not lacking in his pace.

“What?” the sharp voice asked. “Or I'm gonna have a bad time?”

Sans stopped his trudge to his destination and turned to the yellow flower. “What do you want now?”

“Oh, I don't want anything,” Flowey assured, smirking afterwords. “I actually came to warn you.”

Sans scoffed. “Warn me? Why in the hell would I trust you?”

Sans paused for a moment, bolding his statement. “Maybe everyone doesn't quite remember, but I do.”

He pointed at the flower. “You're a sick bastard, you know that?”

The mysterious skeleton placed his hand back into his hoodie, it sinking into its usual position, still standing firm.

“Look, seeing how I've lived this timeline a million times, I think I'm your only true option,” he declared. “You of all monsters should know that.”

Sans stood there silently, thinking for a moment. “Okay then, what's this so-called warning?”

Flowey’s smile lacked. “You need to care from this point forward. I know things look good right now, but, if I'm right, then they won't stay that way.”

“Is that a threat?” Sans asked blatantly.

“No,” Flowey explained. “Just remember, looks can be deceiving. You and I are a prime example of that.”

Sans stood silently for a bit, unsure of the flower’s comment.

“That's all I had to say,” Flowey concluded, diving back into the ground.

After a few seconds of silence, Sans returned to his journey to Grillby’s, failing to completely shake this feeling of dread.

“Why does he care all of the sudden?” Sans mumbled to himself, thinking out loud.

Ribon wo musunde, waratte mitara!

Sans pulled his phone out of his pocket, recognizing Alphy’s ringtone, he put it up to the side of his head, where his ear probably would be, still trudging through the Hotlands. “Yello!”

“Hey,” Alphys greeted. “I just wanted to apologize for b-before with Undyne, she g-gets jealous really easily.”

“Don't worry about it,” he comforted. “It was just a misunderstanding.”

“Y-yeah,” she said, taking a tiny pause. “Oh yeah! A-about the whole donating thing, c-can you do it tomorrow afternoon?”

"I'm sure I can make time,” Sans answered.

“G-great!” Alphys exclaimed. “See you then!”

The two friends hung up their phones, him taking a moment to stop a think for a second, he then shrugged and poofed himself to Snowdin, right in front of his house to be more precise, he grew tired of walking at that point.

Once he reached Snowdin, though, he felt even more tired than before, maybe using his magic after fighting was a bad idea.

"I'm home,” Sans called, opening the door to his home. “Papyrus?”

“I'm here, brother!” Papyrus yelled, peeking his head out of his bedroom. “I was just ‘surfing’ the web as they say!”

“Okay,” the shorter brother said, closing the door behind him, plopping himself on the nearby couch, then using a remote to turn the TV on.

“Ooh! I think Mettaton should be on!” Papyrus shouted down from the top of the stairs, now running down them in excitement.

“’Kay,” Sans changed the channel to Mettaton’s show, this time it was a cooking show. “Should be some bone-ified entertainment.”

Papyrus quickly sat down next to Sans, ignoring his annoying joke, his eye sockets full of wonder, pure joy, and innocence, something that Sans never got tired of seeing, just seeing his brother happy was enough to make him happy, his forced smile actually be an actual smile, Papyrus was his sunshine, even on cloudy days.

"Mettaton is so cool!” Papyrus cried.

“He's a pretty cool dude,” Sans replied, thinking of a way to explain current events.

Papyrus looked over, noticing that his brother looked troubled. “Brother, what is wrong?”

“Oh,” the older brother stammered, a bit startled by the question. “I'm just thinking.”

“Oh! That reminds me,” Papyrus exclaiming, seeming to brush off the question he asked before. “How did you Alphys's meeting go?”

Crap.

“It was, um,” Sans began, trying to think of a word to describe that outing. “It was nice, just turned, um, odd at the end.”

“What do you mean about ‘odd’?” Papyrus continued to investigate, putting air quotes around “odd”.

“She just asked a weird question out of the blue,” Sans answered honestly. “That's all.”

"Hmm," Papyrus put his hand on his chin, taking a moment to ponder those words.

A ball of sweat rolled down San’s skull, his smile becoming a forced, nervous one. 

"Okie-dokie!” Papyrus chirped, turning back to the television.

Sans internally breathed a sigh in relief, maybe this is something he should keep from his brother, just go with it, maybe questions won't be asked even after the baby is born.

“Sans,” Papyrus called. “Why is your hand slightly cracked?”

CRAP!

“Oh,” Sans looked as his hand, he hadn't even noticed it. “I hit my hand on something on the way home, no big deal.”

“Sans are you hiding something?” Papyrus asked, his voice sound concerned, but slightly heartbroken. “You know, I am your brother, you can tell me anything.”

Images of past timelines ran through the shorter skeleton’s mind, he knew that he couldn't tell Papyrus about certain things such as all of universes or timelines, it would shatter many things, Sans had lived that timeline once, he never would want to relive it.

“Papyrus,” Sans began, taking a small sigh. “You know when a monster and another monster love each other, they may decide to have children?”

“Sans, I don't need this talk again,” Papyrus griped.

“It's not that, Pap,” Sans continue, figuring out how to sew his words together. “Well, Alphys and Undyne love each other and they have decided to have children.”

“Oh that's wonderful!” Papyrus cheered, but stopped himself, Sans was afraid of this. “How? They're both female.”

Sans hesitated but then thought of the perfect answer: “Magic.”

Papyrus looked a tiny bit annoyed for a second, but then perked up in realization that there was going to be a baby, better, yet, Alphys’s and Undyne’s baby! How cool and awesome would this baby be? Probably the most awesome baby ever!

Sans breathed a sigh of relief again, quietly, slipping by once again by the Great Papyrus, that sounded a bit more depressing now that he thought about it, but he shrugged it off, like most things he faced.

Papyrus yawned softly, Sans noticed it. “Hey, Papyrus.”

“Yes, Sans?” Papyrus groggily answered.

“What do you call a sleep skeleton?” Sans asked, winking at his brother.

"You?" Papyrus questioned.

Sans laughed lightly. “I was gonna say a grim sleeper, but it looks like you're pretty tired.”

“Oh my god, Sans!” Papyrus whined, placing his hand on his skull, then his palm slowly fell down until his hand met the bottom of his chin, then he turned to Sans. “Can you tuck me in?”

It was at this moment, at this time, every night, Sans got a small vision of when they were little and a small Papyrus would ask this same question. This made Sans a little bit sentimental, but only because of the anticipation of the next reset, Sans quickly shoved the “reset” thought in the back of his mind, not wanting to think of anything negative right now.

Sans was only three years older than Papyrus, that's all they could really remember, that's the sad thing. He knew that there was more than that, of course, but when one lives a thousand lives, like he has, they would probably tend to forget things.

All that they remembered is when they moved to Snowdin, not why or how, just when and, obviously, where and who.

There are bits of memories that the comedian would have dreams about, but they were always blurry, vague, and incomprehensible. 

One of them just happened to be when Papyrus was little and would ask to be tucked in by his older brother, using the logic that Sans was “the best reader in the world”.

One reoccurring memory is Sans with a lab coat instead of his blue jacket, working for a tall man with a blurred-out face, them communicating in a language that he could barely translate because of little practice.

He honestly didn't really mind it, though, after all, maybe there was a deeper reason as to why he had pushed those memories so far that he had forgotten them, if only he could do the same thing to all the bad resets.

“Please?” Papyrus pleaded, making Sans genuinely smile on the inside.

“Sure thing, bro,” Sans said as he and his brother got off the couch.

As they made their way to Papyrus’s room, Sans couldn't help but think of long it would be until Frisk would decide to reset, seeing how it had been five years since the kid had gotten the “ending” he wanted. Maybe, just maybe, the kid wouldn't reset, a tiny slice of hope enlightened inside the short monster.

The brothers entered the neat room, Sans turning the light on, as Papyrus plopped on his race car bed, pulling the covers to his chin after getting under them. Sans pulled a stool out beside the bed, taking the same book they always read, opening it up as he sat down. 

"Okay," Sans began. "Ready for your story?”

When Sans looked up from the book, Papyrus had fallen asleep, this made Sans smile on the inside again, taking a moment to watch his brother a few seconds, absorbing the moment while he still had it, for he never truly knew what the next reset would be like.

Sans realized how many times the “reset” thought crossed his mind that day, which gave him a bit of déjà vu, which isn't very good.

Sans placed the book back in the bookcase, shut the light off, and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him, careful not to make too much of a noise.

“I need to stop thinkin’,” Sans whispered to himself, as he made his way to his room.

Sans entered the room, turning the lift on and dodging random things on the ground until he finally was able to fall unto his bed, until he realized he forgot to turn the light back off, making Sans groan and skull-palm.

"I really don't care,” Sans grumbled as he started to undo his blanket ball until it was just a wrinkly, ratty blanket. “Finally.”

The hoodie-wearing skeleton pulled his hoodie off of himself and tossed it onto the floor before pulling over his body, shielding himself from the frigid air, drifting off to sleep after a few seconds.

Papyrus! No!

Slash!

Alphys! Where are you?!

Bang!

Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? Hell if I know.

Whoosh!

“No!” Sans cried into the darkness, jolting upright, tears flooding down his cheek bones, his pupils darting all around the room, trying to look for reassurance. He sighed once he realized where he was. “I'm so tired of these damn dreams.”

But they weren't dreams, they were past timelines that the Underground had suffered, Sans had called this the genocide route, but the weird thing is that the kid would always reset after attempting his fight, sometimes the kid would even get past Sans but then reset afterwords, this one that he just had was an example of him dying just so they can reset.

“Okay, breathe,” Sans breathed deeply, gaining his composure while he gently rocked back and forth, holding the recently-made blanket ball, luckily, though, he didn't wake up Papyrus again.

“Sans?” Or not, Papyrus knocked lightly on his older brothers door.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered in reply. “Just had a bad dream.”

“Can I come in?” Papyrus gingerly asked.

“Go ahead,” Sans answered as Papyrus opened the door. 

“Why is the light on?” Papyrus tiptoed around to dodge any debris on the messy floor.

“I was too lazy to get back up and turn it off.” The short skeleton turned his face away form his brother.

The taller monster sat on the edge of Sans’s bed. “I'm starting to worry about you, Sans, you have been having these nightmares for a while, they keep getting worse, I can not stand to see you like this, I think it maybe time to seek help.”

Sans grumbled softly, there was no way in hell that he was going to some stranger about this, adding on to that, it's a dumb reason, just some dumb flashbacks, that's all, nothing more, nothing less.

“Papyrus,” Sans began, his eye sockets slitting into an annoyed look. “Therapy won't help.”

“Then what can I do to help?” Papyrus urged on, his voice becoming more urgent, as he leaned forward a bit, emphasizing his words. “I just want my big brother happy again.”

These words hit the comedian like a punch to the gut, he sadly looked at his brother, him looking down at the ground.

A tear fell down Papyrus’s face. “Am I that bad of a brother?”

“Pap,” Sans croaked out.

“Am… Am I doing something wrong?”

Sans tossed the blanket, scooted over to Papyrus, and gently hugged his brother’s neck, placing his left hand on the tall brother’s head. “No, Papyrus, you're doing fine. Just keep being you.”

Papyrus sobbed into his San’s shoulder, him holding back his tears, the younger brother now hugging back tightly.

“Sans, promise you will get better?” Papyrus whimpered.

Sans hated making promises, Papyrus knew this, why would he ask him to make a promise about something out of his control? 

"I'll try,” the big-boned skeleton compromised, them finally letting go.

Sans placed a hand on his little brother’s face and wiped away his tears. “You're doing okay, Papyrus. You're doing okay.”

Papyrus nodded, smiled, and yawned quietly while the short monster let go of his face.

“Okay, no more cryin’,” Sans jokingly stated. “Ya need sleep.”

"You are right,” he agreed, lightly laughing as he got up and started to make his way to the door.

“Pap,” Sans called, interrupting his brother’s stride.

“Yes?” Papyrus looked back at his older brother, seeing that his arms were open, taking the hint, he grumbled, but walked back over, turned back around, let Sans get on his back, then he carefully walked out of the room, soon entering his own.

“I find this ironic,” Sans commented as Papyrus put his brother down.

“How so?” The tall monster asked.

“Well,” the small skeleton began. “I remember when you were little, how you would always come to my room and ask to come sleep with me because you had a nightmare, and all those piggy back rides I'd give you, now, it’s the other way around.”

“Sans, it is too late to get nostalgic,” Papyrus groaned, plopping back on his bed, then pulling the covers over his body.

“Whatever you say, Pap,” Sans conceded, climbing up into the bed and pulling the blankets over himself as well. “G’night.”

“Good night,” Papyrus mumbled, soon followed by his soft snoring.

Sans crossed his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling above him, thinking about all the good times he had with his brother, making him feel a little bit better, he remembered the joy in his little sibling’s face when he gave him that red scarf. 

All the sudden, he was stricken with sadness as he remembered all the tears he cried into that scarf during one of the timelines.

The irritated skeleton growled softly as a stray tear fell down from his eye socket, as he forced his eyes shut, then he switched his body to his left side, gently placing a hand on Papyrus’s shoulder bone, falling asleep shortly afterwords.

“Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight,” Sans’s phone sang one of its many ringtones as Sans jolted awake from the abrupt sound. 

“Hello?” Sans groaned after groggily getting his phone off the nightstand.

“Good morning, brother!” Papyrus shouted over the phone. “I am glad you noticed that I placed your phone on my nightstand so you would not have to get up!”

Papyrus’s conveniency gave his older brother joy, he just didn't know that.

“Thanks, bro,” Sans sat completely up on the edge of the bed, then he realized he had to be somewhere. “Oh crap, what time is it?”

“It is almost noon!” The taller brother exclaimed cheerfully. “You actually woke up earlier than usual!”

“Y-yeah, Pap,” he stuttered as he scrambled over to his room, getting his jacket. “Hey, I love our morning chats, but I have to meet someone in a few minutes, I'll see you when I get home, bye!”

Sans hung up before Papyrus could reply, putting on his jacket and slippers on, swiftly slipping his phone into his jacket pocket, so much for being formal. 

He felt a little bit bad about hanging up on his brother, but it was for a good reason, he supposed, Papyrus just doesn't know it yet.

Thinking logically, Sans first instinct was to teleport, but then he thought what if he needed to save his magic for this thing he was about to go do. The river boat it is.

The skeleton darted out his bedroom door, slamming the door behind him, ran down the stairs, and out the door, quickly locking it, his brother would be mad if he didn't. 

“Hotlands!” He cried to the riverperson of the boat as he hurriedly turned a corner and hopped onto the small boat.

“Then we’re off!” The cloaked monster cheered as the boat begin to grow legs and run. “Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands."

“Wait what?” Sans perked up, shot out of his autopilot for a moment, just to see that they were already in the Hotlands, did they just go into a wormhole?

Sans hopped off the boat, shrugging it off, realizing that he had no time for this.

“Come again some time,” the riverperson sang, ignoring the question. “Tra la la!”

Sans didn't have time for this, nor the patience. He hopped off the boat and turned the right corner, running towards the lab, soon knocking on the door.

“Alphys!” the skeleton called. “I'm here!”

The door slid open, revealing a small, yellow, monster with a white lab coat. “Right on time, I-I have to say. I'm q-quite impressed!”

Alphys moved to the side, letting her friend inside. “Did y-you use any magic?”

“Nope, knew ya would ask that,” Sans looked around for a gigantic machine, but didn't see one. “Where's the machine?”

“O-oh! Right!” Alphys pressed a red button on a small gray remote, the ground shook slightly as the floor in the bathroom opened up to a flight of stairs, he guessed she took that old elevator out. “It's down h-here.”

The two monsters climbed down stairs, lights turned on when they approached them, then turned off when they walked away, motion sensor lights, handy and conservative of energy.

“Going green, Alphys?” He joked, winking.

She laughed slightly and, unintentionally, nervously. “No, t-they're just convenient.”

After a few more steps, they had reached the bottom of the staircase. Alphys walked over a flipped a light switch, obvious renovations were done, seeing how this place was just a big dome with a chair inside it, along with a large computer in front of it.

That wasn't the only change, though, The floors and walls were plain and white, just like the upper floor.

The computer had multiple colorful, glowing buttons, with a gigantic screen in front of them. To the right of all the buttons was a long switch with a red handle bar attached.

Even with such “simple” alterations, the place didn't give a such a haunting and bad vibe, in fact, it gave it a more “clean” vibe.

“So,” Sans placed his hands on his hips. “What do I do?”

“W-well,” Alphys stuttered and pointed at the door to the dome. “You go inside a-and just sit in the chair.”

"That's it?” Sans asked, a bit surprised.

“Y-yeah, no tubal attachments needed,” she laughed awkwardly. “B-but once I pull the switch, you'll either feel pain everywhere or nothing at all, i-it all depends on how e-everything goes.”

"Uh-huh,” he hesitated for a moment before he went inside. “Eh, how bad could it be?”

Sans closed the door behind him and sat in the cold, metal chair, making himself comfortable as much as he possibly could, waiting for Alphys’s cue to brace himself for the worst.

“Alright, are y-you ready, Sans?” Alphys griped the switch, looking towards her friend.

He gave a thumbs up, cheekily grinning, like always, she nodded and hesitated, giving a chance for Sans to brace himself, then, she took a breath and pulled the long switch swiftly downward.

Electricity ran through Sans’s body, increasing the intensity by the second, causing Sans to give a quick shout of anguish, tightening his fist to restrain himself from shouting further. 

“S-Sans!” Alphys cried, looking up at her friend, in horror, fear, and worry.

“I’m fine!” Sans exclaimed through his pain, trying to give a comforting look to assure Alphys that he wasn't lying, even though he was lying through his teeth.

She shut it off immediately when all the data was received, the skeleton had visible cracks in his hands from how hard he was squeezing his fist, blood dripping from them. His eye sockets were shut and his head was down in exhaustion, it ached to breathe, but he breathed, it hollow and slow.

His entire body seemed slightly more gray than his normal, pale bones as they were fried from the dome. Alphys was right, no tubal attachments needed, just harsh, painful invisible electric magic shooting at every point on his body.

Alphys ran over to Sans, bandages already in hand. “I-I-I’m so s-sorry!”

Alphys repeated the phrase over and over as she wrapped up his hands in a bandage, tears falling down her face, she didn't need to loose someone else to something like this, no more blood stains on her hands or in this lab.

Sans opened his eye sockets halfway to look at his weeping friend. “Alphys…”

Alphys looked up at him. 

“I shouldn't have jinxed it,” he joked, softly chuckling to him self as he leaned back. “Ow.”

She smiled in relief, her tears subsiding. “Can you s-stand?”

“Maybe,” Alphys stepped aside as Sans slowly got up on his feet, it was painful, but not painful enough to stop him, he took a small step, which wasn't too bad, then it led to another and another, it barely hurt at all!

“Guess so,” Alphys giggled a bit as they began to walk upstairs, but her expression suddenly changed into a more regretful and serious one. “S-sorry for all t-that pain back there.”

“Eh, it's not a huge deal,” he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I know how much you want that kid, that's all that matters.”

She looked over at him, and smiled, around that time, they had reached the top of the stairs, Alphys pushed a button to close them up.

“Thank you again for helping me with this,” she said as she hugged her friend.

“No problem, Al,” he replied, hugging back, soon breaking from the hug and leaving the clean laboratory.

Alphys suddenly remembered something from the data. “W-wait!” She shouted out to Sans, who turned back quickly. She hesitated for a moment and then shook her head, figuring it was best for him not to know. “N-never mind! I’ll tell you later, t-tell Papyrus I said h-hi!”

Sans waved. “Will do, see ya, Alphys.”

“Bye, Sans!” She waved back, her smile turning back to a frown once the door closed behind him.

Alphys opened the stairs back up and raced down them, soon reaching her computer, and studying the data presented in from of her. “D-dammit! I knew this would happen!”

As she combined and finished the equation by putting Undyne’s and her own data along with Sans’s she placed her face in her hands in defeat as a small percentage appeared on the screen: 1%.

One percent of Sans’s DNA will still be present even after all that hard work for that specific thing not to happen, because she knew that was one percent too much for Sans.

…

“Papyrus!” Sans called, closing the front entrance door behind him. “I'm home!”

Papyrus leaned back, pot of spaghetti in his arms as he stirred it up. “Hello, brother! Good to see you’re home! We’re having spaghetti tonight!”

“Sounds great, Pap!” Sans encouraged as he plopped up on the couch, exhausted and in a bit of pain, he began to dose off until he heard the shrill voice of his brother.

“It's done!” Papyrus cheered as he brought two dishes of spaghetti over to the couch, sitting down next to his brother.

Sans sat up and grabbed the plate handed over to him, fork already in the food. “Thanks, bro.”

“Sans,” Papyrus called looking at his brother suspiciously. “You seem tired, more than usual.”

“Well, we had a bit of an eventful night, don’cha think?” Sans shrugged, taking a bite of spaghetti, surprisingly, it wasn't that bad this time.

“You're lying to me,” Papyrus came to the conclusion, making his brother drop his fork. “Oh my God, what happened to your hands?!”

Papyrus gingerly grabbed one of his hands, making the short skeleton flinch in pain, the taller brother was taken aback and quickly let go, but Sans gave him an assuring look that he was okay.

“Okay, okay,” Sans placed the plate of spaghetti beside him and shrugged. “Alphys and I have been working on something together and something went a tiny bit wrong, but, really, I'm fine.”

“I feel like I'm not getting the full story,” Papyrus honestly stated, crossing his arms.

“Trust me, you'll understand later,” the older brother looked up at his brother and shrugged again. “Eh, it's really not that important, we finished it today, you'll see the results in about ten months.”

“Ten months?!” Papyrus gasped, but then paused. “Wait a second.”

Crap.

“What's wrong, now?” The skeleton asked, concern in his voice to what his brother might come to the conclusion to.

“Ten months,” He stroked his chin in thought. “What could possibly happen in ten months?”

“I wouldn't worry about it,” Sans picked up his spaghetti and continued to eat. “You'll know when it happens, trust me.”

“Alright,” he conceded, continuing to eat his spaghetti as well. “But be warned! I, The Great Papyrus, will figure this mystery out once for all!”

“You’re so cool,” the shorter one complemented, trying to avoid the conversation.

“I know I am, brother!” He cheered, chuckling to himself.

Sans smiled even more, if that's possible, seeing his brother happy and laughing would light up and darkness that he possibly could have and that's all he wanted or needed.

End of Part I


	2. Pregnancy and Birth

The new MTT Resort’s restaurant was closed that day, or, rather, reserved for a special occasion that Alphys and Undyne had planned out to announce the grand reveal that the fertilization was a success and Undyne was two months pregnant.

Most of their close friends had attended, even King Asgore and the pun queen herself, Toriel made sure they would attend, even if they didn't know what it was exactly about. 

Sans, on the other hand, knew immediately what it was about, but came along anyway to support them, despite the slight sense of impending doom, but he put it in the back of his skull, today was going to be a day that should be celebrated, not worried about.

Everyone had arrived, all except Frisk, who couldn't attend due to some trouble at the capital. They were the ambassador of two species, of course they would have responsibilities to handle, even if they did want to go to the party.

The monsters were all dressed formally, which was Mettaton’s only request to rent out his restaurant, but some were more excited about the attire than others.

“Damnit,” Undyne complained, pulling at the dark red choker she wore, the golden tear-shaped pendant catching a perfect amount of light. “This necklace is really itchy.”

She wore a beautiful scarlet evening gown, that would shimmer in different angles, her hair was in a simple and semi-messy bun, just tight enough for it to stay intact, but loose enough for her to be comfortable, even her red bangs were let loose over her eye-patch. She wore black, short heels, after all, there was no way in hell that she would wear high heels, she claimed that her outfit was “girly enough” without them.

“I told you t-that necklace would be uncomfortable,” Alphys told her. “You should've went with the pearls.”

Alphys decided to get a new dress for this momentous occasion, it was a simple blue evening gown, that had silver, tiny polka dots scattered on it, a silver bow wrapped around her waist for a finishing touch. She wore simple black flats, since she never was comfortable in heels, let alone, high heels.

“But it's like the one from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!” Undyne argued. “It's too awesome not to wear!”

“I-if you say so,” the scientist shrugged, grabbing her wife’s hand under the table. “Are y-you nervous?”

“Nope!” The ex-royal guard squeezed her hand anyway. “What? Are you?”

“A-a l-little,” she stuttered. “I j-just don't like p-public speaking.”

“Hmm,” Undyne pondered for a moment, then turned to her wife. “How about I do the announcement, would that make you feel any better?”

Alphys nodded, then, quickly after, Undyne slipped her hand from her wife’s grip, and stole a quick kiss Alphys’s head sweetly. “It's going to be okay, Alphys.”

Undyne stood up, tall, then cleared her throat to get the attention of the chattering crowd, who were presenting theories on what this gathering was about, but stopped to listen to what the elegant fish monster had to say.

“Alright,” she began, clasping her hands together. “So I bet you all are wondering why we are here and why the hell we are wearing these dumb dresses and tuxedos.”

Undyne glanced down at her protruding abdomen, then back at the crowd. “Well, last time we got together like this, we announced our engagement. I'm not sure if you would consider this better or worse, but we’re pregnant.”

The whole room enveloped in shouts of joy, while Alphys stood up and grabbed Undyne’s hand as they both grinned, the taller helping Alphys onto a chair, knowing that hugs of congratulations were necessary.

Papyrus was the first to come up, tears were clearly forming in his eye sockets. “ I cannot believe this! I'm so happy for you two, oh my God!”

Papyrus had worn a black tuxedo he had gotten with Sans and Mettaton a few months back, which Mettaton quite enjoyed to see him in. It had a golden flower on the right side and, as good as he looked in that bow tie, he decided to go with a simple black neck tie, because he didn't like the feeling of the bow tie.

“Come here ya punk!” Undyne pulled Papyrus into a noogie.

“Please don't noogie the emotional skeleton!” Papyrus exclaimed, soon escaping the grip of his best friend. He wiped a tear from his eye socket as he smiled again. “Congratulations, my dear friends.”

Papyrus leaned slightly awkwardly as he hugged both Undyne and Alphys, leaving the two afterwards to go back his table and sitting down.

Up next was Toriel and Asgore, the two had become great friends, after a year of Asgore begging for forgiveness. Toriel apologized as well, stubbornly, for the grudge and they've been good friends ever since.

They were both clothed formally, like everyone else. Toriel wore an elegant royal purple dress with a white trim, it shimmering somehow in every angle, and had long, droopy sleeves. As far as footwear, she wore the same colored flats. Asgore, on the other hand, wore a simple black tuxedo, with a purple bow tie.

Toriel couldn't hold back the tears of joy and pride for the two spouses. “I could not be happier for you two. Nothing is better than the process of having a child, I wish you both the best, my children.” She wiped away another stray tear.

Asgore raised an eyebrow at his ex-wife, who had a grip on his right arm. “If I remember correctly, you acted quite miserable during your pregnancy.”

The motherly woman playfully pushed her friend. “Oh, hush, you.”

This brought a grin to Alphys, Undyne, and even Asgore himself, as they all chuckled lightly at the cute duo.

“Anyway,” Toriel looked at the two wives again, letting go of Asgore as she walked over to them for a hug. “Congratulations.”

They both hugged her back, Asgore going into hug as well for a nice group hug. This was by far the most comforting and sweet hug they've gotten so far.

After the rather long hug, Toriel joined arms back with Asgore and returned to their table, which was right next to Papyrus’s table.

Second to last was Mettaton, wearing a black tuxedo with a hot pink bow tie wrapped around his collar, cried hysterically and ran towards the two brides, as if he hadn't seen them in years. “Oh my gosh darlings! I'm so unbelievably happy for you two!”

They were a bit taken aback by the hug, since the force was unexpected and, quite frankly, hard, since he was made out of various types of metal, but they hugged back nonetheless.

Mettaton let go of the hug, a smile ingrained on his face, along with black tear stains along his riveted, metallic, yet, perfect cheek. “Words cannot describe my joy for you two, all I want is that the baby will be at least half as amazing as you two are, but I'm sure with your genetics, that would be nearly impossible to not happen.”

Alphys twitched slightly, but unnoticeable, at those words, “genetics”, she knew she had to tell Sans eventually, but now wouldn't be the best time.

“T-thank you, Mettaton,” Alphys stuttered, as he hugged them one last time, and went back to Papyrus’s and his table.

Last, but not least, Sans was up, wearing a simple sweater vest, white long sleeve formal shirt under it, with a light blue bow tie wrapped around his collar, and black formal pants and shoes.

“Well, I guess it worked,” Sans shrugged.

“It wouldn't have been possible without you, Sans,” Alphys replied.

“Eh, you would've found someone eventually,” he shrugged again. “Anyway, congrats, I couldn't think of anyone more deserving than you two to have children. Well, maybe one other person.”

They glanced over at Toriel and Asgore, who were laughing and joking with each other, probably reminiscing about the past and the good times. This made the trio smile.

“So, uh, Sans,” Undyne called, earning his attention. “Alphys and I have been thinking and we've decided on something.”

Alphys grabbed a hold of her hand.

“We want you to be the godparent,” Alphys completed.

“Whoa, I, uh,” he was astonished. “That caught me off-guard.”

He scratched the back of his neck, but returned his gaze back to the couple. “Why me? I mean, Toriel and Asgore seem to be much more suitable to be parents than I ever would, they've had children and-”

“Sans,” Undyne interrupted. “They declined.”

“What?” Well, he definitely didn't see that coming.

“They have Frisk and, even if they didn't,” she continued. “They've had their time as parents, they're tired.”

“Man,” the skeleton sighed. “I'd be brainless to decline after that point, huh?”

“Was that a pun?” Alphys glared at him.

“You do know me, right?” He joked.

They laughed, now that was out of the way, maybe Alphys could drop a hint about the whole “one percent” ordeal.

“Hey, um,” Alphys started, getting Sans’s and Undyne’s attention, as she touched her wife’s hand. “Can you, uh, c-check on everyone.”

“Okay, sure,” Undyne shrugged and took the hint, walking off the small stage, and went over Papyrus’s table.

Alphys reverted her attention back to her skeleton friend. “S-so I have a q-question.”

“Shoot,” he replied.

“J-just out of curiosity,” she began, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. “Why were you s-so insistent on this baby not getting any of your genetic code?”

“Psychological disorders are genetic,” he answered bluntly, without any thought, like that answer was rehearsed. “I don't think anyone truly deserves one. Especially if I can help it.”

“I-I g-guess that's f-fair,” now, she was anxious.

“You seem nervous, Alphys,” he pointed out, light concern glistening in his eye sockets. He could read her so easily.

“N-no! W-why would y-you think that?” It was blatantly obvious.

“Alphys,” his voice lowered, concern was out of the question. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

This party of joy and celebration was rapidly turning into more of a get-together of anxiety and condolences, needless to say, this was not going as well as expected. Sans was onto her, he wasn't dumb, he was outrageously smart, he just never really showed it.

“Alphys,” he gained back Alphys’s attention. “Did something go wrong with the transfer?”

She hadn't noticed it before, but the room was eerily silent, she looked over his shoulder, then grew more anxious than ever. “Sans, l-look b-behind you.”

Sans turned around, his pupil dimming out immediately. Everyone was looking at them, they had heard their conversation, and, was completely baffled. That conversation sounded a bit too fishy. Transfer?

“U-uh,” Alphys stuttered. “I, um, this sounds a bit s-suspicious, however, it's e-easily explained.”

“Alphys,” Sans called. “Just tell them the truth, they were gonna find out eventually, anyway.”

“O-okay,” she started shaking, and it wasn't because of blood sugar. “L-looking for a-a donor was more d-difficult than we thought, s-so, after much consideration, we asked S-Sans to do it.”

Most of the guest, although a bit shocked at the choice of a donor, seemed unmoved by the news, though another skeleton in the room seemed enraged.

Papyrus got up and stormed out of the room without a single word. His brother looked at Alphys, who was lost for words, then back at the crowd, they didn't have any words either. His main concern was his little brother. He ran off the stage and left the room as well.

“Papyrus!” He burst through the front doors of the resort, seeing his younger brother walking away. “Papyrus, wait!”

The tall skeleton stopped walking, just stood there as Sans caught up. Why couldn't this happen differently?

“Okay, Pap, look-”

“I don't want to hear your excuses and lies, Sans,” he snapped, now, turning towards his brother, then pointing an accusing finger at him. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't know, I just,” he sighed. “I just didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything.”

“Feelings?” The angry monster quoted. “Why would my feelings be hurt? At least you would finally be telling me something!”

“Wait, that's not what your mad about?” Sans, for once in quite a while, was puzzled.

“No! I'm angry at the fact that you never tell me anything!” Papyrus flailed his arms to emphasize his frustration. “You hide things from me all the time! Do you think I'm ignorant or something?! I'm not some little child anymore, I can handle it! I'm an adult for goodness sakes!”

Sans buffered for a second, he never really realized how much he's lied to his brother until now, how could he not have realized that? “Bro, I'm sorry, I just wanted you to not worry about me.”

“Well, you did that well,” Papyrus never thought sarcasm was a great argument or humor tool, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

Sans was a bit taken aback by the comment. “Would you rather have me complain about having a bad day or just being in a bad mood? It's more often than you think.”

“No, Sans, I just want something from you!” He exclaimed, sighed, crossed his arms, and looked away from his brother. “Do you remember when we were little, you would give me piggy back rides and tell me stories off the top of your head?”

Sans nodded.

“The stories would be different each time, but always related to your feelings for that day or just how your day was,” he stared at the ground for a second, then returned his gaze back to its original point. “I missed those fun stories, they were so… Abstract and extravagant,” 

He smiled to himself, but then returned to his frown. “Then they slowly began to feel more and more forced to have a happy ending, until, finally, you just started to read me that silly book.”

Sans did remember that, if only he could remember what exactly caused that, but most of his childhood was just a blur.

“Brother, I don't know what happened, but I miss those times,” He continued. “I miss you expressing yourself in little odd ways. But most of all, I miss you. I just want my older brother back.”

The shorter skeleton stood silent, but soon began to walk towards his brother, Papyrus flinched slightly as his shorter brother hugged him. Hesitantly, he bent down awkwardly and hugged him back.

“I'm sorry, Pap,” he cleared his voice. “I just don't want to bring you down.”

“The only thing that's bringing me down is this distance,” tears beckoned to fall, but he blinked them away, the Great Papyrus mustn't cry, at least in public. “I love you, brother, I just need you to talk to me.”

“Okay, bro,” Papyrus was right, Sans hid way too many things, but he had always thought it was for the better, but what good was it doing?

The two let go of each other, Papyrus, whipping up a sincere smile. “Are we good now?” Sans asked.

“Yes, brother,” the taller brother agreed, before walking with his brother back inside.

As they went back inside the room, they could both feel the thick tension, so thick, in fact, they could probably couldn't even cut it with the knife, well, maybe Frisk was a better candidate for things such as that.

All eyes averted from Undyne and Alphys’s stuttering to the two skelebros, who were exchanging glances with each other, mentally arguing on who would be the one to explain what just happened.

“Um,” Papyrus blurted, immediately regretting doing so. “Everything is sorted out now, so we should just go back to having fun.”

“Everything is far from being sorted our, dear,” Mettaton interjected, crossing his arms. “I'm curious as to why him?”

“It wasn't anything personal, Mettaton,” Sans replied, hoping to smooth over the situation.

“I understand that, I'm just curious,” he turned back to Alphys, awaiting an answer.

“W-well,” she cleared her throat, preparing herself to speak. “I never installed anything like that in your system, M-Mettaton. I-I knew Asgore would be uncomfortable with it, a-along with Undyne and m-myself, s-since he is more like a father t-to both of us. Anyway, P-Papyrus just didn't feel or seem right, since him and Undyne have a more sibling relationship. The final candidate was Sans, who was so kind to do this for us, e-even after that machine m-messed his hands up so badly.”

Sans still had scars and jagged grooves in his palms from that day, most of the wounds healed, but there are plenty still there as a constant reminder.

“I just find that reasoning difficult to understand considering Sans’s medical history,” he retorted, for someone so “understanding”, he sure acted offended.

Sans’s white pupil disappeared again as the room filled up with silence again and even more tension, both of them were unsure what to say at this point. Everyone’s darted from the short skeleton.

“That's it!” Undyne stomped her foot, stepping in front of her wife, grabbing the knife as she did so, earning back the attention of the room.“Listen here, punk. I'm growing sick of your attitude, I don't know what your problem is, but accusing my friend of some sort of-”

“Undyne, he's right,” Sans interrupted.

“Wait, what?” Undyne blurted unintentionally.

Sans interrupted, staring back at the floor with blank eye sockets. “Back when I was a teenager, I was diagnosed with clinical depression, it's not that big of a deal, everyday people and monsters deal with it everyday of their lives, some, not even knowing that it's a problem they have, and they function one day at a time, just like you.”

He looked back up, this time, directly at the robot, point a finger at him as well. “I'm genuinely happy now and functional, so why don't you chill your motor, Mettaton?”

Mettaton had no comment, looking away with a scowl on his face. Sans lowered his hand and sighed. “Now, that's enough of drama for one damn night. Let's just have a good time.”

“Y-yeah!” Undyne exclaimed, trying to bring back the positive energy. “I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some awesome gifts and cake!”

Undyne succeeded, the rest of the night was uneventful as far as drama goes, everyone went back home happy and blissfully unaware of the future that was at hand.

…

“Ugh!” Undyne groaned, lounging on the couch in front of the TV, poking her abdomen. “When the hell is this damn baby coming?”

It had been almost seven-and-a-half months since the baby shower, Undyne was due a few weeks ago, but the baby didn't seem to care, sure, there were false alarms, but that's about it. The lab had a few adjustments as well, a new nursery was added, along with a couch that sat in front of the huge screen, that used to be used for security cameras to track the human, now, it had cable feature added.

The captain of the Royal Guard couldn't care less about what was on television at the moment, though. She just wanted, as she would put it, “this thing” out of her. She was tired of sitting on her rump, she wanted to train with Papyrus or just herself, but the little monster inside wouldn't let her, earning herself maternity leave from anything she considered fun.

“Should be here any day now, Undyne,” Alphys wearily answered, she was just as ready as her wife was, she needed to stop being rudely woken up to a false alarm, if she was going to be woken up, it should be for the actual thing.

Alphys walked over and handed Undyne a cup of tea, the fish lady sitting up and propping herself on her arm, to give room to her very sleep deprived bride on the couch. “That's what you always say.”

“That’s the o-only t-thing I can say truthfully,” she took a sip of her tea, she made it a tad bit too sweet, oh well. “If I c-could just magically make it happen, I-I would.”

“There is still the option for a c-section,” Undyne took a sip as well, a bit too salty this time, but she wasn't too picky.

“You rejected that option last time because you wanted to do it the ‘hardcore’ and ‘natural’ way. As you put, ‘Just how my awesome ancestors before me did it,” Alphys added air quotes, emphasizing her irritation.

“Oh yeah,” the blue-scaled creature leaned her head back, searching for an idea. “We could try searching for one of those home remedies or whatever.”

“Those never work, only make a mess,” she took another sip, yup, still too sweet. “I don't want s-screw up anything with the process either.”

“Fair point, I guess,” Undyne was tired of this, not sure if he was more tired of the conversation or the pregnancy itself.

“I-I know one thing, we need more s-sleep than what we’re getting,” Alphys definitely had a fair point there.

“Agreed,” She nodded, then took another sip of her tea, eh, it was slightly better.

Undyne slowly spinned around, pushed herself backwards, and laid her head on the yellow lizard-like monster’s lap, it was quite comfortable. Alphys ran her fingers gently through her love’s scarlet hair. The calming situation made the two doze off, but Alphys was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door, Undyne was always difficult to wake up.

She slipped from under her, and softly made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by Sans and Papyrus, carrying gym bags in their hands.

“O-oh hey, guys,” she welcomed. “U-uh, what's g-going on?”

“We were making sure you both were okay,” Papyrus stated truthfully. “You've seemed a little… Uh…”

“Bone tired,” Sans joked, making his brother glare at him, along with Alphys. “What?”

“Nothing,” Papyrus groaned. “Anyway, we’re worried about your and Undyne's health.”

“We just haven't gotten m-much sleep because of all the f-false alarms,” Alphys rubbed her eye, trying to keep herself awake just a bit longer. “We're fine, I-I promise.

“I suppose,” the taller one sighed.

“Well,” Sans piped up. “We think we should move in temporary, ya know, to help around the place and stuff.”

"I-I appreciate the gesture, r-really I do,” she replied. “But I-I think we really are fine.”

“Obviously, you're not,” Sans bluntly said, then sighed. “Look, you two need help, I don't want to be forceful, but this is becoming unhealthy and unSANSitary.”

“Did you just make a pun with your own name?” Papyrus asked, somewhat confused.

“Yup and I'm proud of it,” Sans admitted, jokingly, then returned to his original tone. “Anyway, we just want to help you two.”

“I-I understand that, b-but-”

“Uh, Alphys,” Undyne’s voice interrupted her, making all three of them face her.

“What, now?” Alphys groaned, once she turned to her wife, though, her eyes widened. Undyne was surrounded by some type of liquid.

“I think my water just broke,” Undyne was just as surprised as Alphys.

“Oh, crap!” Alphys ran over to her wife as the two skeletons did as well. “O-okay! Dammit! The closest legit monster hospital is on the surface!”

“Here's what we’re going to do,” Sans declared. “Papyrus, carry Undyne!”

“Alright!” Papyrus picked up his mentor, his arms between the underside of her knees and head and neck, with a bit of trouble since she was not only not to fond of the plan already, feeling that she looked rather weak being carried around like a princess, but she also was very heavy.

“I hate to do this, but we’re going to have to take a shortcut,” he stated.

“Are you sure that will be safe for Undyne and the baby?!” Alphys questioned.

“What other option do we have?!” He countered the question.

She stood silent.

“Everyone, hang on!” Sans commanded, as everyone gripped on his jacket.

Snap!

Undyne felt a sudden jump, almost as if the force of the teleport pushed the baby further. The friends rushed into the hospital, Undyne winced as the contractions began, full force, Alphys yelled at the nurse, gaining their attention. The four were soon surrounded by nurses as Papyrus was ordered to place Undyne on a gurney, they followed her and the crowd of nurses to a maternity ward room.

“Whoa there, guys,” a female nurse stopped the friend. “Only the partner and/or the father of the patient can be with her at this time. So, who is her partner?”

“I-I am,” Alphys stuttered, the nurse raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Well, who is the father?” She asked, looking at the two skeletons.

“Technically, I am,” Sans raised his hand slightly then put it back down as he stepped forward.

“Well, this is an odd circumstance,” she placed a hand on her hip. “Anyway, enter please.”

“You're okay by yourself, right, Papyrus?” Sans asked, turning towards him before he went inside.

“The Great Papyrus can handle himself, brother!” He exclaimed proudly. “Just, please make sure Undyne is okay.”

“Will do, bro,” he nodded, then went inside, the nurse shutting the door behind him.

Alphys and Sans rushed to Undyne’s side, Alphys grabbing her hand as Undyne held back screams of pain. Sans placed his hand on top of Alphys’s hand, earning a quick glance from her, but she averted back to the situation at the time.

“Alright, Mrs. Undyne,” one of the nurses called. “Are you ready?”

“Just get on with it!” She screamed, pain prevalent in her voice, Alphys squeezed her hand in reassurance.

“I need you to push for me, alright?” The nurse gingerly told.

She did as she was told with another scream, as she squeezed Alphys’s hand, as the yellow monster quietly whimpered at the slight, sudden pain.

“You got this, Undyne!” Sans cheered. “I'm rooting for ya!”

The fish-like monster nodded as she was commanded to push again, doing the same thing once again, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, earning squeeze to her wife’s hand. This time, Alphys only winced.

“Damnit! I can't do this!” She cried, choking on her own tears.

“We didn't go through all this trouble just to give up! That isn't like you!” Sans exclaimed, slightly squeezing Alphys’s hand. “Stay determined, damnit!”

“We need another push, you're doing great!” The nurse encouraged.

She did as she was told, yet again, screaming a bit louder.

“They've breached!” The nurse exclaimed. “One, two, three!”

Undyne yelled as she pushed once again, not squeezing Alphys’s hand as hard this time, the shorter wife could tell her lover was loosing her will and strength.

“U-Undyne, please!” Alphys barked. “I promised we'd work t-together, and I intend on keeping on promise, b-but you need to keep your side of the bargain! S-so don't give up and leave me!”

Sans glanced over at Alphys, but too quickly for her to notice, he felt somewhat appreciative of Alphys in that moment, though, he couldn't quite explain why exactly. The Royal Guards-woman squeezed her hand in agreement, soon ordered to push once again, and did so.

“One more strong one, okay?” The nurse coaxed. “One, two, three!”

The final push was given, along with a shout of agony from Undyne, and another piercing cry a few seconds later of the new born baby.

“It's a girl!” The nurse cheered.

Alphys smiled at her wife as tears fell down her face as Undyne did the same. She climbed up to kiss her love’s head as Sans let go and stood back from the bed, admiring the couple.

“Sans, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?” Alphys asked, turning towards him.

“Nah, you should do it, you’re her wife,” he put his hands up in defense just to put them back down.

She didn't bother to argue and walked over to do the deed. With a simple snip, she was given the baby in a small pink blanket.

The baby looked more so like Undyne, with her blue color and scales, but had a small tail trying to poke out the bottom of the blanket. She seemed so peaceful and quiet now, not to mention the most beautiful baby Alphys has ever seen, even if her opinion in that moment was a little bit biased.

“Do we have a name, yet?” The nurse asked gently and kindly, almost seeming to be a bit excited for the infant.

“Do we, Undyne?” Alphys asked, turning to her wife, who seemed to be asleep, until she noticed that her chest wasn't lifting up and down. “Undyne?!”

“Take her to urgent care, now!” Two other nurses quickly grabbed the gurney and ran it out the door, as another gently took the baby from her mother, the mother willingly giving her to them, as she attempted to follow the nurse crowd, but Sans interrupted her pace with his arm in the doorway.

“Sans! Let me go!” She cried, trying to push him out of the way. “I need to go help her!”

“The nurses will help her!” He replied, adding more force as she did the same thing.

“But she needs me! She needs…” she weakened her fight until she stopped completely. “She needs… me.”

The skeleton shifted over to hug her as she sobbed hysterically into his shoulder. “You're going to be okay. They're doing everything they can.”

“Why aren't you telling me she's going to be okay?” She whimpered. “I know I will, why can't you say that about her?!”

“Alphys…” He tightened the hug as she sobbed harder.

“W-what just happened?” A sudden, shaky voice asked as Sans looked up to meet the eye sockets of his brother. “Why was Undyne rushed somewhere?”

“I… I don't know,” he answered honestly. “They are going to do everything they can, whatever it's for.”

“I h-hope she'll be okay,” Papyrus stuttered, he was just as worried as everyone.

“Me too, Pap,” Sans agreed.

Sans let go of Alphys as she did the same, but quickly gripped his arm like a clingy, nervous child would to their parent during a bad thunderstorm. Then, they made their way outside of the room and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

The royal scientist eventually fell asleep on Sans shoulder, finally getting the sleep she needed, and snoring quietly.

“Do you really think Undyne is going to be okay?” Papyrus whispered, not even facing his brother, his gaze seemed as if it was off somewhere else in the universe.

“I honestly don't know, bro,” he replied. “All we can do right now is hope.”

Silence pierced the room.

“Sans,” Alphys called, causing him to turn his head her direction. “Remember when Undyne and I told you that we wanted you to be the godparent if anything happened to either of us?”

“Yeah,” Sans replied, he knew where this was going,

“Good,” she didn't proceed the conversation further, she knew the Sans knew what she meant.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, until the nurse finally came out of that room, distress drawn all over her face. She removed her surgical gloves and mask as the three friends stood up in the sight of her.

“I need Mrs. Alphys and Mr. Sans to come with me, please,” she motioned back over to that horrible room.

Sans looked back at his brother, who placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, then sat back down. The shorter brother got the message and followed the nurse, alongside Alphys, who was trembling in fear and anticipation.

Upon entering, they were instantly flooded by the smell of a mixture of fluids and unkept tools that were defiantly overdue for a cleaning. Presented in front of them was a table that had been covered by a thin, yellow-white sheet, surrounded by the same nurse from before, who all shared the same look: failure.

Once the two stood feet from the table, the nursed gingerly pulled back the sheet to reveal a small pile of dust. Alphys screamed as Sans simply starred in shock. How could this possibly happen to Undyne the Undying? Sure, Sans thought about this happening, but he never would've fully accepted it as a possible reality.

“N-no!” Alphys shook her head as she covered her mouth in shock, feeling both nauseous and emotionally disturbed. “T-that's not her, i-is it?! I-it can't be!”

The head nurse turned her head away in disgrace.

“No. No. No! No! It's not her!” She began to look around, forcing herself to laugh. “C-come on, Undyne! This i-isn't f-funny anymore! Joke’s over!”

“Alphys,” the skeleton muttered, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder, but it was quickly slapped away as she turned back to him.

“N-no! Don't act like s-she's dead! She isn't!” She was in full denial. “She c-can't be! S-She has to come back, b-because she promised s-she wouldn't leave!”

“Alphys, please, I know that this is difficult to accept,” he said, in some odd attempt to calm her down. “But she's gone.”

“B-but she promised,” she said in a voice almost as soft as a whisper. “S-she p-promise she w-wouldn't leave. S-she did.”

Sans pulled her into another hug, she didn't hug back, she simply stood there in silence, as he forced his eyes shut and his tears back.

“S-she promised s-she would never leave m-me,” she whimpered before eventually hugging her friend tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

“Sometimes promises like that can't be kept,” he somehow got out without enveloping into sobs as well, he knew that too well.

“S-sir,” the nurse called. “I'd like to inform you two that I would like to help in any way that I can, I know how hard it can be to loose someone close to you, so please let me assist you in any way I can.”

At first, Sans was angered by her interruption, but then had an idea. “Alphys, did you hear that?”

“Y-yeah,” she managed to let out.

“Do you want to go with her while I go talk to Pap?” He asked, letting go of her as she slowly did the same.

Alphys wiped away her tears and nodded, much like a child who had just gotten teased by a bully and comforted by her caring parent. She then walked over to the nurse and was escorted to a room next to the operating room they used to be in.

Sans walked out the room and down the hall, Papyrus, tearing his gaze from the wall across the hallway that he had been sitting in since the doctors went to the operating room to attempt to bring back Undyne.

“H-how is she?” The tall skeleton stuttered, standing up as Sans stood in front of him. “Is she okay?”

“I uh,” he tried to find the right words, but only stammered. “I don't know how to tell ya, Pap. This is… This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“I-I understand,” Papyrus interrupted Sans’s thoughts, his voice shaky, but then clearing it afterwards. “She's gone, isn't she?”

“I'm sorry, bro,” Sans apologized. “If I just declined when Alphys asked me to help, this wouldn't have happened.”

“Sans, this isn't your fault,” he boldly stated. “If they had gotten any other donor, this would've happened either way. She w-would've… Would’ve…”

He covered his mouth, as tears flooded from his eye sockets, then falling to his knees. “Oh, God…”

Sans hugged his brother while Papyrus returned the embrace and sobbed into the shorter brother’s shoulder while he repeated her name over and over again, taking in ever syllable, along with every pleasant memory that went with it until the very last moment. 

“It's going to be okay, Pap,” Sans tried to comfort him. “I… I promise.”

The two brothers finally let go, Sans grabbing Papyrus’s shoulder as they did so, forcing his brother to look at him in the eye sockets.

“What I'm about to request of you is going to be hard, but I really need you to do it, okay?” He asked.

“O-okay,” the younger brother stuttered, wiping away his tears.

“I'm gonna need you to stay with Alphys while I help with the baby, I don't want her to do anything she may regret,” he told him. “Just until Mettaton comes back from tour, it should only be a week or so.”

“I'll do it,” he nodded, his voice now devoid of emotion.

“Thanks, bro,” Sans quickly hugged him. “I'll be back, I need to see the baby.”

“Where's Alphys?” He questioned.

“She's in the room next to the operating room, she's talking to the nurse that helped us earlier, she said she would help her,” he answered.

“Okay,” Papyrus stood back up, he even walked with no emotion, that kind, innocent, and positive brother was gone, and Sans wasn't too sure if he was ever coming back.

Sans shook his head of his thoughts and walked down the hallway, this time, he was on his way to the nursery.

As he walked down the corridor, many monsters passed, some in worse condition than others, but, in this very moment, he shared some emotions as they did, and he felt that, which he didn't quite feel very often. He felt the anxiety, anticipation, worry, and some with sadness and anger as well, all of it, they were shared with him and other monsters at the hospital, for once in a long time, he felt that he could relate to another monster about how he felt. Though, this definitely wasn't the place to feel relatable, in fact, he wished it was the least relatable place.

Sans was snapped out of his thoughts when he stood in front of the nursery. He had observed that the hospital was very outdated and this wasn’t any exception. Regardless of observations, Sans had a mission: to make sure the baby was there safe and sound. He took a look inside of it, peering through the gigantic panel of windows. There was the baby, sleeping quietly, she looked just like Undyne.

Sans smiled, though, it was a sad smile, it was a happy one too.

The baby woke up, with a small yawn, it looked up at Sans and giggled, this made him laugh a little bit, until he examined her eyes. Her eyes were mostly normal, except for the blueish tint in her left eye. The skeleton was right, Alphys couldn't avoid natural genetic code.

End of Part II


	3. Part III: Suiv (After Her Death)

(Warning Many Time Skips)  
(Trigger Warning: Suicide and Self Harm)

“Sans,” Papyrus choked, fear prevalent in his voice. “Alphys is scaring me. I'm afraid she'll do something that can't be fixed.”

“Papyrus what do you mean?” He asked, clutching the phone with both hands, giving his full attention to his brother.

“I had to hide anything that could hurt her, Sans,” he said. “I can't loose another friend.”

“I'm on my way right now,” the older brother replied. “Where is she right now?”

“She's in the living room watch that cartoon she loves,” he answered, still trembling. “Please hurry.”

“Don't worry about it, I'm on my way,” he said. “When I get there, tell Alphys we’re switching shifts or something like that. You'll love the kid, she's…”

He stopped himself, don't get too attached.

“Sans?” Papyrus called.

“Yeah, sorry, I just got a bit side-tracked,” he cleared his voice.

“I'll see you when I get there,” Sans assured him. “Bye, bro, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he hung up the phone, then peered down towards Alphys.

“Hey, Alphys,” he called, gaining her attention.

“Yeah?” She answered groggily.

“Sans and I are going to switch places for a little while,” he continued. “I want to spend time with Alphyne, not that you're not amazing, because you are, but I never really got to spend time with her. She needs to meet her Uncle Papyrus after all! Nyehehe!”

“Oh, okay, I u-understand,” she said, returning to her television.

The tall skeleton sighed with relief, he only hoped that she actually understood and believed what he said. It wasn't completely a lie, he did want to meet little Alphyne, but he definitely didn't wish it was under these circumstances. However, he really needed to get out of that lab, for his own mental help.

Sans please be here soon.

…

Sans and Alphys sat at a small table for two in her lab, drinking tea and talking, trying to avoid the elephant in the room, or, rather, the elephant that was no longer there. It wasn't going well, most of the time, Sans was praying to who-knows-what to somehow gift him with a random thought to comment on, but most of it was just commenting on things in the room.

“Your tea making skills have improved over the years,” Sans complimented.

“T-thank you,” she stuttered. “Tea i-is a good s-stress reliever.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” he replied.

See?

“Look, Sans,” Alphys wasn't tolerating another awkward silence. “Can we p-please just stop avoiding i-it.”

“I just don't want to push you,” he admitted.

“D-don't worry about m-me,” she snapped. “I'll be fine.”

“Alphys,” his tone turned a bit cold. “We both know that this is anything but fine. Just the other day Papyrus called me crying about how much he was worried about you. He told me about how he had to hide sharp objects from you, quit kidding yourself, just be honest if we're going to talk about it.”

“You're one to talk,” Alphys said.

“I'm saying this out of experience, Al,” he replied. “Things will go a lot smoother if you're honest with yourself and others. Don't learn the hard way like I did.”

Alphys got up and walked over to her desk. “You want me to be honest with myself?” 

She pulled out a bunch of papers from the top drawer of the desk, then placed them on the table in front of the skeleton. “Fine, here's what I've been obligated to work through for the past week.”

Sans picked up the papers and looked at the bold font at the top. “Funeral arrangements?”

“The hospital plopped these on me after the d-damn bill,” she sat back down, frustration and anger prevalent in her tone. “I'm not sad, I'm just pissed right now.”

“Asshats,” he mumbled. “I'm sorry, Alphys, I'll do these for you.”

She snatched the papers from him. “I may be grieving, but I'm not hopeless, Sans, n-not anymore.”

“Accepting help doesn't make you helpless, Al,” His tone changed from blunt and harsh to sincere and gentle as he looked into her eyes. “Let me help you, please.”

Alphys paused. “Fine, but you're JUST helping, n-nothing more.”

“You got it,” he nodded his head, then scooted his chair next to her.

…

One week later…

A wooden boat laid in front of a small crowd, all wearing black formal wear. A few were crying, others were either comforting the ones who were sobbing, or were holding back tears themselves. 

The crowd stood on the edge of a little bit of pathway, in front of a seemingly endless waterfall. The boat being held back by a bunch of rocks and was filled to the brim with blue echo flowers, a folded ruins flag on top of them and the fallen warrior’s dust sprinkled on it.

No words were said, they weren't needed. The warrior wouldn't have wanted to force her friends to speak and tell everyone what they already knew about her. They knew she was loyal, powerful, and full of determination and one of the best monsters there ever was. There was no need for that to be repeated.

All of the monsters then stepped forward, placing their hands on the boat, and pushed it forward, a skeleton in the royal guard and the king of all monsters saluted as the small boat floated away. The boat creaked as it went downstream soon, plummeting down the seemingly endless waterfall.

As it plummeted, the two saluting monsters placed their arms by their sides, a tear rolling down the side of the skeleton’s face. The deed was done, now they had closure, now they could move on with themselves. Yes, it will be a difficult journey, but one that every single monster in the Underground must take.

A lizard-like monster grabbed a short skeleton’s hand as the others left, staring outwards towards the waterfall. She actually noticed the scars in his hands that she caused what seemed like such a long time ago. “It feels so… quiet.”

He squeezed her hand slightly in assurance. “Sometimes that's what's needed, Alphys.”

“I guess, Sans.”

Sans looked around the empty space, they were alone. He turned back to her. “It's especially quiet now.” He tried to lighten the mood.

Alphys scoffed. “Yeah.”

They both stood silently, the skeleton facing in the same direction as her.

“You know,” she began. “I met her here.”

“Undyne?” He questioned, looking back at her again.

“Yeah,” she smiled a bit. “I was standing on the edge of that waterfall and I was… thinking about things and she just kinda showed up out of nowhere. We talked about random stuff and then she took me back home. She's been my hero ever since.”

Alphys, after a small moment of silence, realized she has been holding her friend’s hand this whole time. “Oh! I-I'm sorry!” She exclaimed as she let go of his hand.

“It's okay, I don’t mind,” he shrugged, stuffing his hand in his pocket. “If it makes you feel any better, then hold my hand all you want.”

“T-thank you,” she said glancing at the ground beneath them. “T-that m-means a lot.”

“No problem, Al,” he said. “Hey, let's go ahead and head back to the lab, I'm sure Alphyne misses you.”

“Y-yeah,” she said somewhat hesitantly as they began to walk back to the lab.

…

Three months later…

Alphyne still looked just like Undyne, her beautiful red hair and her blue fishy scales that glistened in certain angles. She did have a small tail, however, which everyone thought was simply adorable and even a small snout like Alphys. Her eyes were much like Undyne’s as well, black thin pupils with a yellow iris, except in her left, her left would turn a bright blue in the case of high emotion. Sans didn't really have a problem with that, he was more so worried of mental disorders that could possibly be his fault. 

Alphys was doing better, she was constantly under supervision, not as much as she originally was, but more often than not. At some moments, she was her old self again, she still couldn't see her own child without an uncontrollable wave of emotion more often than not. Neither of skeleton brothers could bare to see her like that, so they took care of the child at their own house. One brother would stay with Alphys while the other took care of Alphyne, as aforementioned, Alphys was on constant supervision for the most part.

“Alphys!” Sans called as he walked into the lab. “Where are you at? I brought food.”

There was no answer.

“Alphys?” He called again, getting a bit more and more concerned as each second passed by. He continued to teleport around, checking various parts of the lab until he went down to the True Lab. There he found one of his worst nightmares. “Alphys!”

She was on the tile floor, her wrist slit and bleeding out. He ran towards her. “No, no, no, no, no!”

“Hi Sans,” she greeted with a smile casually.

“Alphys what the hell?!” He shook his head. “No, doesn't matter, we got to go the hospital.”

“Why?” She asked.

He didn't give an answer, he had an objective to accomplish. With that, he teleported to the nearby hospital.

…

Sans waited patiently outside his friend’s hospital room, sitting on a plastic chair. He thought Alphys was getting better, how could she even think about doing this? She has a child, a baby only four months old. He rubbed his face with his hands, stopping his hand at the bottom of his face. Is she dies, there's no way in hell Sans will never forgive her.

“Mr. Sans?” A deep voice called, snapping him from deep thought. 

“Doc, is she okay?” He asked getting up from his seat.

“She's perfectly fine,” he assured. “Though I've very concerned, has she ever done something like this before? Maybe warning signs?”

“Well her wife died a few months ago,” he began. “She's been grieving obviously, but I thought she was getting better. To be honest, this was completely out of nowhere. She has always had anxiety and depression, so suicidal thoughts aren't completely out of the question, but like I said I thought she was getting better.”

“I see,” he thought for a moment. “I know this isn't exactly preferred, but we have a few options.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“Well the most extreme option is putting her in a mental hospital,” he continued. “The next is to let her go and put her on medication, and the last option is not put her on any medication and let her go.”

“I don't like the first one because she does have a kid,” he thought out loud. “The last one I won't even consider, though I really don't like the second option, I think it's the best one, all things considered.”

“I understand,” the doctor nodded as he wrote something down on his clipboard. “Would you like to visit her?”

“Of course,” Sans replied, walking into the hospital room.

Sans walked into the clean hospital room, Alphys was laying in the bed, propped up against the pillow, her wrist wrapped in gauze.

“I’ll give you both some privacy,” the doctor said, while closing the door behind Sans.

“Thank you,” he said, then turning back to Alphys.

“I… I just-”

“I don’t really want to hear it, Alphys,” Sans interrupted. “I don’t understand, you were getting better, you were starting to be able to hold your own child. I thought I could start leaving you alone for a bit, but I can’t do that apparently.”

“It’s not your fault, Sans,” she firmly stated. “You didn’t anything wrong.”

“No,” he shook his head and scoffed. “No, I did a lot of things wrong, but this isn’t about me right now.”

He paused. “The doctor is going to prescribe you with antidepressants and let you out of here. He actually asked if I was going to let you go into a mental hospital. I said no because of that kid, which you are going to take care of now. I’m not going to let this happen again, so I think taking care of her will help, both you and my family. It was inevitable, anyway, you’re her mom, you need to start acting like it.”

“You say as if it’s that easy,” she blurted.

“I know that it isn’t easy,” he said, aggravated. “But I also know good and damn well that you need to start being a mother? Do you honestly think that it was okay for you to just not take care of your own child? In what world is that okay?”

“I was grieving, Sans.”

“Yeah, well, I was still fucking grieving when my dad disappeared and left my brother and me alone!”

Where in the world did that come from? He never really remembered a father figure, but, all of the sudden, something just clicked. He felt this anger before, so his emotion just seemed to form words. It didn’t feel like a lie at all either.

Silence filled the air.

The skeleton sighed. “Let’s just go home.”

…

“You know you can leave me alone now, right?” Alphys asked the skeleton sitting in the chair in front of her.

“You know I can’t trust you after last time,” he retorted.

Alphys cradled her child in her arms, waiting patiently for the small child to fall asleep so she could put her to bed for the night. She longed for alone time with her child, but Sans would not leave her alone for one moment. At first it was reassuring, but now it was annoying.

“I just want to care for Alphyne by myself,” she explained.

“You should’ve thought of that before you pulled that stunt two months ago,” he argued.

“You’re treating me like a child,” she rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said sarcastically. “I’m here because you didn’t want to be there for your kid. I just need assurance that you’re actually going to step up and be a damn parent.”

“I’ve proven that already, Sans.”

“Yeah, for a month, what about three months or a year? What about her whole life? So far you’ve been doing well, I’ll admit that, but I’ve been acting like a parent for almost six months to a child that isn’t directly mine, not because I want to, but because I had to.”

“You never know if you don’t try.”

“I did try and that’s the reason I’m still here.”

Silence filled the room. Alphys looked down at the small monster, she was sound asleep, the lizard-like monster smiled a bit.

“She’s asleep,” Alphys stated the obvious. “I’m going to put her to bed.” She stood up from the chair. “I’d like to be alone.”

“You know what?” He sighed. “Fine, I’m tired of dealing with this damn place anyway.”

…

Nine Months Later…

Frisk walked into the kingdom, wearing their formal attire, soon entering the throne room. They looked towards the monster king, their eyes weary and seemed to age twenty years since they left the underground, which was not the case, they really aged only ten years. Frisk was twenty now, how they missed their friends and family. The king was watering his golden flowers, back turned to the entrance door.

“King Asgore,” they called to the king as he turned away from his garden for a moment. “I’m home.”

Asgore turned to them, his eyes tearful, he smiled. “My child.” He outstretched his arms towards the human.

Frisk ran towards to their father figure, hugging him, holding back tears of their own. The king hugged them back as a tear fell down his face.

“Have you visited anyone else, Frisk?” Asgore asked. “Much has happened since the last we met.”

“No, I haven’t.” They pulled away from the hug. “You were the first I had to visit, I had to tell you the good news.”

“What would that be?” He sat upon his throne.

“As you know,” Frisk began, as they started to pace back and forth. “The reason for my parting was to sort out things with humans fully before monsters can move in. Through the letters I’ve sent you, you also know things seemed to be going south with laws being established and such. However,” Frisk paused, turned on their heels, and faced Asgore. “Things started to look up for the past two years. In fact, it’s safe for monsters to move to the surface!”

Asgore’s face lit up as tears of joy began to beckon at his eyes. “That is wonderful news!”

The two hugged again, this time, a bit of a shorter time span. 

“I can’t wait to tell the rest of our friends, especially Undyne, I know she was kinda doubtful at first, so I can’t wait to lift up her hopes!” Frisk exclaimed, causing Asgore’s face to fall.

“Frisk,” he began, taking in a shaky breath. “I assume that no one has told you what has happened.”

“No, what’s going on?” The human was concerned.

“Undyne passed away after Alphyne was born,” he couldn’t look in Frisk’s eyes.

Tears started falling down Frisk’s face. “N-no, I just got a party invitation just a few months ago, what happened?”

“There were some complications during childbirth,” he answered. “We lack the medical knowledge to know exactly what happened and we could not save her. I am sorry you have to find out like this, my child.”

“This won’t happen again,” they replied. “Humans have way more advanced technology and stuff like this won’t happen again.”

“Frisk.”

“Let’s give everyone the good news,” they interrupted.

…

Meetings throughout the Underground occurred, spreading the good news that it was finally time to move to the surface. The kingdom was overjoyed, some more than others. Alphys was struggling as a mother enough already, moving would cause more problems. It’s been several months since Sans and her last talked and she didn’t think it was a good to ask for help from him or Papyrus.

“Mama,” Alphyne cooed, tugging on her mother’s lab coat.

“I’m almost done with this box, Ally,” she replied, taping up another moving cardboard box. “I’ll cook you up something in a minute.”

“Okais,” she said, a bit disappointed.

The child totted around the room looking for a toy to play with for the time being. She finally found a group of her building blocks. As she continued to play with her blocks, Alphys finished up one of the boxes. She needed a break and opened up a kitchen cabinet, which contained ramen, not an ideal meal but it would do for now. As the yellow monster began to follow the instructions on the container, someone knocked on her front door.

She put the container down and opened her front door. “Sans?”

“Hey, Alphys,” he greeted. “Can I come in?”

“I guess,” she said, moving aside to let him in. “Why are you here?”

He sighed and faced his friend. “I’ve realized now I didn’t react well that day. Well, I realized that a few days after that, but I just thought you never wanted to see me again. I think I should own up to what I said and what I’ve done. I helped that kid come to be, I shouldn’t leave her or you alone. I’m a bad friend and an even worse partial father.”

“S-Sans,” she stuttered, taken aback by all of this. “It’s okay, I shouldn’t have been a garbage mom and tried to do what I did. You were right to leave me, I needed to figure things out on my own. I’ve learned so much and, even though it was difficult, I’m a stronger person for it.”

“You’re not stuttering anymore,” she pointed out.

“I still sometimes have trouble, but, yeah, it’s mostly gone away,” she smiled a bit, she was proud of herself and Sans was proud of her.

“So where’s the kid in question?” He asked.

Alphys pointed at Alphyne. “She’s right over there. Do you mind playing with her while I cook up some food for her?”

“Sure thing, Al,” he winked and walked over to Alphyne. “Hey, kid.”

The small monster looked up at the skeleton from her building blocks. She a bit confused at first but then smiled at him, something about him just seemed trustworthy. Sans sat across from her and smiled.

“Hello, Ms. Alphyne, my name is Sans,” he introduced himself and let out his hand towards her in a handshake.

She picked up a block and pointed it towards him. “Bwock?”

“For me?” He laughed a bit and gently took the block from her. “Why thanks, kid.”

She looked so much like Undyne it was insane. Her magic would probably be a lot like Alphys’s though, but no one would know until she was at least two years old. Sans couldn’t look past her one blue eye though. Maybe she would be able to levitate small objects, but that was highly unlikely.

That’s when he got an idea. “Hey, kid.”

Alphyne looked back at Sans to show he had her attention.

“Do you want to fly?” He asked.

Her face lit up as she lifted her hands toward him. “Fwy! Fwy!”

His left eye lit up as his magic began to surge up. He surrounded the child in blue magic as she began to giggle. He lifted up the child in the air, slowly. She continued to giggle happily as he gently flew her around just above his head. 

“Alright, food’s ready,” Alphys called as she walked into the living room. “SANS! PUT ALPHYNE DOWN!”

Sans did what he was told and put Alphyne gently back on the ground. Alphys ran over and picked up her child, expecting her for any injuries.

“Al, I was extra careful.”

“I see that now,” she sighed and held her baby back at her side. “I should trust you, I’m sorry for overreacting, motherly instinct and all that.”

“It’s okais,” he shrugged. “Let’s feed the kid before she gets upset.”

…

A few months later, Frisk, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, and even Mettaton bought a house together, it was a lot cheaper in the long run that way. Sans and Papyrus shared a room and Alphys and Alphyne shared a room as well, while the rest of the monsters got their own rooms. They were content with the house, they were just happy to have a roof over their heads and a place to call their own.

Sans and Frisk sat on the back porch of the house, watching the sun go down. Sans was waiting for the stars while Frisk needed a break from their work.

“I forgot what the sun was like,” Sans mentioned. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” they agreed. “I don’t think I’ve really thought about it until I was in the Underground for so long. I’m glad you all can experience it now.”

“I am too,” Sans smiled.

Silence gave way and all was calm until Sans realized he could get an answer to a question he was wondering about.

“Hey, Frisk,” he began. “I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“When you were told about Undyne,” he stared at the ground. “Why didn’t you reset?”

Frisk pondered a bit. “To be honest, it never really crossed my mind.”

“… and?”

“I don’t think that’s the answer to everything.”

“I have disagree kind of.”

Frisk looked at the skeleton with a puzzled look.

“If I had the power to stop something bad for happening, I would take it. My friend died, that Friend was a role model for my brother and many others, it almost led my other friend to suicide, I would push that reset button in a heart beat.”

Frisk couldn’t find their words.

“I barely had anything left and I left something behind while they suffered alone. If it was reset, none of it would have happened. I could’ve saved Undyne, Alphys, and, in a way, Papyrus.” He paused. “Papyrus hasn’t been the same since she died, his smile is fake, his laughter is empty or just not there.”

“Sans,” they called softly.

“I miss my brother, I miss my friend, I miss how things used to be.” He tensed up. “But where were you?”

“Sans,” Frisk repeated.

“Where were you?!” He shouted, tears beginning to fall from his eye sockets.

“I had to help monsters get rights from an uncaring world so I couldn’t even be there.” They argued. “I didn’t know she died until a few months ago! I haven’t had time to mourn, Sans!”

“You think I’ve had time to properly mourn?” He scoffed. “I’ve had to help others mourn, I just had to deal with more night terrors for the past year than I have for my whole life.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, okay?” They replied. “I wanted to but I couldn’t, I told you why, what more do you want from me?”

“I want you to reset, Frisk,” he cried, releasing his tension finally, and wiping away his tears. He held that in for too long.

Frisk hesitated for a moment. “Fine, but I want you to go inside the house real quick and look around.”

“Why?”

“If you really want to reset after this, then I will reset.”

Sans was tired of arguing and went inside. He saw Papyrus and Alphyne playing on the floor, Papyrus was laughing, it wasn’t fake or forced, it was real. He looked down at the kid, no, his kid. She was laughing too, they were both happy and content. Alphys was watching them from afar while reading a book, every time she glanced up she smiled, it wasn’t fake or forced either, it was real. This moment was real, they were in the moment, they weren’t unhappy about the past. Yes, the past hurt, sometimes to the point it was unbearable, but they moved passed it and realized it was all worth it.

That’s when it clicked, he was looking at all of this the wrong way. Yes, Undyne died, yes Papyrus was depressed for a while, and, yes, Alphys attempted suicide, but Sans finally opened his eye sockets a bit more and saw the one good thing that came out of it all. Alphyne was here and happy. She would never know her other mom, yes, but she wasn’t unhappy. She has a mom and, finally, a father figure.

Sans no longer cared if it was one percent of one hundred percent of his genetics were implanted in Alphyne, he still had the emotional connection and responsibilities of a full-fledged father. He didn’t care if she got his “bad genetics”, he knew they would all get through it together. He wanted to keep that title, he adored Alphyne, so why in the world would he ever think to give that up?

Frisk placed a hand on Sans’s shoulder. “Do you understand what I mean now? Do you understand why I asked you to take a minute?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, full heartedly. “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey, but this story's journey is now at it’s end for me personally. However, if you ever want to write maybe another chapter, alternate ending, short story, fanart, fancomic, or even your own sequel, go right ahead, just make sure to give me credit. A simple link-back is perfectly fine! I hope that didn’t sound as narcissistic as I thought it did. That being said, thank you so much for reading! I love you all!


End file.
